Lost Days
by LeTardis
Summary: Luffy loses his memory and is found, alone, by two revolutionaries. Dragon's day just got way more interesting.
1. Unexpected Guest

I really shouldn't be starting another story when I already have two others in the works, but this has been lurking in my computer for sometime, and after revising it I just thought; whatever, I'm going to post it! Enjoy.

P.S. I don't own One Piece, may this statement serve as a witness for future chapters too!

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was freezing. He was wet and the wind was making it twenty times worst. It was awful, the screaming and blaring storm was grating harshly on his eardrums. The _slap _of the pomp-tree leaves colliding and the crashing waves on the beach combined with the erratic storm was making a horrible twisted sound. It was malevolent and sounded worse than a screech on a chalk board. Even if the temperature was 100degrees there would be no doubt in his mind that he would still be shivering from the mere noise surrounding him.

When he first woke up finding himself on this eerie beach, his first thought was; _how did I get here?_ This was however, irrelevant and completely pointless to ask, since he didn't actually know where _here was_. So his mind carefully brought up another gripping question; _why am I covered in blood?_

The color of his skin wasn't even distinguishable; the blood looked like some sick warped coat covering his body bestowed on the highest of Evil; A coat of blood; symbolizing an epic battle, which he seems to have forgotten. But, really…..

'…_this can't __**ALL **__be blood' _he thought desperately_ 'blood is red! This looks horribly, horribly __**black**__.' _

His heart started beating faster as he stared at his shaking, quivering hands, watching as a black slippery clump shed off his skin and disappeared into the sand. He closed his eyes and frantically tried to rein in his calm facade in this horrible storm, for no one but him to see. From the start, he was losing a battle with only himself.

A blood drenched hand came up and clutched at the shirt fabric that rested over his heart, he curled to the side and retched. He heaved, tears poisoning his eyes and threatening to fall.

"What am I?" a teenaged voice croaked, his choked sobs barely distinguishable over the push and pull of the wind.

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest**

"Why must Dragon insist, that we work in this stormy mess?" A rounded faced man with a straight nose whined tugging on his hood to keep it from blowing away.

"Because it was Mr. Dragon who commanded it!" A short man piped up faithfully looking two gusts away from being blown off his feet. At the declaration the scolded rounded faced man clutched at his hood tightly in annoyance but said nothing in return. So the duo trekked on.

They left the white sand dunes, where their base of operations was located, and entered the only jungle on the whole Isle. On the other side of the sliver of trees and vines the only dock was located. So Revolutionary soldier 1 and Revolutionary soldier 2 were to watch the dock and wait and see if any one were to arrive in this utter mess of a storm. Though very unlikely, there was no one more paranoid than their good old master and commander Dragon the Revolutionist.

They ducked and trekked through the dense trees holding their cloaks close to themselves to keep the fabric from getting ripped or torn. The intense wind was making it near impossible for the two men to make quick pace. Combined with all the falling debris and dodging trees it took them at least and hour longer than it normally would, but soon they were at the docking beach.

They gazed at the sea, fighting its way on and off the shore. It would have almost looked beautiful if not for the unnatural wailing the waves and the wind produced. The cloaked men stayed in the shadow and used the thin gangly pom-tree trunks as a windbreaker.

Joshua Spoo and Steven Whitehall never really got along so things were silent, adding a heavier atmosphere to the already creepy dark beach. The short Joshua Spoo stood on the tips of his toes and gazed past the wooden dock and along the beach. Something dark and distorted caught his eye no less than twenty yards away. From were he was standing it was hard to make out exactly what it was, but combined with the malevolence sounds echoing from the storm, it gave him a chill down his spine.

Joshua Spoo tugged on the sleeve of Whitehall and indicating with his finger, the dark shape isolated on the shore. Drawing his attention toward it they had a short discussion and traveled along the forest line beneath the cover of the trees.

They came behind the figure close enough to recognize it as a person. A person covered in tons of dried blood. The two men winced. Mr. Spoo felt sympathy but Whitehall was quickly analyzing and studying this individual. He was either a victim or an enemy, each one coming with their own troubling consequences, but he didn't stop Spoo from approaching the unknown being.

'_Emotional fool' _he thought sourly.

.oOo.

He couldn't move. He was either too cold or in some sort of shock. The only thing he could do was turn his head to keep him from inhaling the sent of his vomit. Dizziness and confusion clogged his brain into a giant mess of shattered pieces.

He remembered the color blue. Vast, immense seas of blue and a valley of windmills flashed in front of his eyes, like one of those picture shows. He shut his eyes tight, holding on to any sort of flashing memory he could, a small smile and a small frown; side by side adorning a black hat, which was the last dredge of memory his mind could find. He had a hat once…didn't he?

His hands trembled as they rose up to clutch at his hair in slight frustration, only for them too drop like dead weights when he felt cold liquid clinging to his hair.

He had a name once…what was it again? He had a title, but what was it? What was anything? Who was he?

Alone…he was alone on this forsaken beach with no one and no memories to comfort him. He was utterly lost, figuratively and mentally.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice whispered hesitantly barely audible over the wind. The lost boy blanched, shying away from the voice to look behind him. He saw a squat man with a square jaw looking at him cautiously but with a small smile none the less.

When he looked up, the strangest thing happened. The man looked shocked, surprised then looking at all the blood and became…concerned?

'_Do I…know this person?' _he thought to himself blurrily.

"Monkey D. Luffy" the man stated gruffly, "I am not your enemy." He approached slowly and slowly fell too his knees, despite the blood covering the ground.

His statement tickled at the boy's memory, but he remembered nothing. It felt important somehow, could it be….?

"Is that…my name?" He asked softly. The man cocked his head and cupped a hand on the side of his ear leaning in closer. He tried again, louder;

"Who is this Monkey D. Luffy person?" he croaked looking questionably at the man, shivering again as a new gust of wind swept passed them.

Mr. Spoo's stomach dropped, he really hopped the wind made him hear this wrong.

"You," Mr. Spoo commented wearily pointing at the bloody boy with a finger, "You are Luffy D. Monkey" He paused, staring, as a hopeful look of elation dawned on the boy's weary and bloody face.

Luffy…that was his name.

'_That's a strange name' _he thought slowly letting it sink it after his first initial delight at hearing his name.

"Do you know me then?" he asked a little more confidence coloring his voice than before.

"No, but I work with your father," he replied setting his hand slowly on Luffy's shoulder. The boy's eyes grew wide but before he could say anything continued, "Are you injured?" gesturing towards all the blood and casting a sideways glance at the vomit off to the side.

Luffy shifted a little were he was sprawled out on the sand. He didn't dare look at the blood on himself if his stomach decided to empty itself again. Breathing out his mouth he flexed his fingers and toes. He was slightly sore but nothing felt broken.

"I'm fine, I don't think it's-." _my blood_ he added silently, looking at the man, who didn't look convinced but didn't press the issue.

"Then let's get you out of this storm." The man offered his hand and helped Luffy up. The teenager groaned softly at the movement of his sore muscles. The wind just about knocked him off his feet as soon as he righted himself, but the man steadied him. The man introduced himself over the wind; '_Mr. Spoo'_ he said as he helped Luffy walk to the edge of the trees.

They met up with another man who was introduced as Whitehall. He was much taller than Mr. Spoo but had a round boyish face that was almost lost in his rugged long nose. Again, the long nose, tickled at Luffy's memory but before he could mull over the thought to much he was interrupted.

"Dragon's son?" Whitehall reared back looking Luffy up and down, "What the bloody heck are you doing here?" he demanded flabbergasted and slightly insensitive to the fact the boy was covered in blood. Luffy instantly liked him.

The two soldiers, now accompanied by Luffy, made an even slower way back to the base then they did on the way out, but it was necessary. Luffy was panting even after a couple steps. Whitehall grudgingly helped Luffy walk as Mr. Spoo was too short to be much help.

On the trek there the two men informed Luffy that he was on the island Baltigo which was located on the Grand Line. Luffy was trying not to dwell too much on his lost memory, his lost life. So he soaked in this short geography lesson.

The world was made up of mostly ocean with _tons _of small islands everywhere. There was one long line of continuous mountains that cut across the world: the red line. Mr. Spoo added to the lesson that only one man has ever climbed this high mountain and, in a fit of childish thought, Luffy vowed to be the second. Perhaps, before he lost his memories, he was a big dreamer… (If only he knew.)

The world was at war. It was his father that led at the head. Luffy wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about his father being some kind of fearless revolutionary leader, he decided he would past judgment later. This mysterious Dragon _was _his father after all.

They exited the forest and much to Luffy's surprise, he found, instead of a grass field, pure white sand dunes. It was beautiful in a rusty, dry kind of way. His two companions noticing his awe chuckled and told him the Islands nick-name; Isle of White Earth.

In the distance he saw a building molded out of sand. '_Here we go, _hopefully _to some answers' _Luffy thought tiredly.

.oOo.

Something about the building looked commanding. It was tall, white and imposing, towering over Luffy. There was a balcony jetting out from the top floor, Luffy tried craning his neck to get a better look at it but it was just too high up. While the menacing tower was intimidating, it was nothing compared to the stares he was getting.

From the moment he limped through the entrance people would stop to stare at him, if they were with a companion then they would point and whisper. It was like he was this terrifying respectable leader, who was too intimidating to approach. Or maybe it was the blood covering him combined with all the sand that had stuck and clung to the sticky liquid. He probably looked very silly.

They continued to travel up and they passed by many different rooms. If Luffy wasn't so tired he would feel the need to peak and look around in each one. The man, Whitehall, was still helping Luffy walk and each step was making him even wearier. So he gave all the open rooms a passing glance, much too tired to do anything else. His overall assessment of the people and the base was it functioned as one gigantic organized mess.

Some rooms were full of papers, while others were full of soldiers working out. It was noisy, but it wasn't annoying. The sound of papers shuffling and people laughing was a soothing sound; compared to the rueful beach he had come from, this was like angels singing. Yet he felt something was missing, something nudged the back of his mind, reminding him of the slight brush of waves hitting a ship.

He snapped out of his daze when the two men leading him stopped. He looked up to find giant wooden doors staring 'innocently' at him. If he was feeling lightheaded before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

'_Here we go' _Luffy gulped as Mr. Spoo went on his tip toes to grasp the handle and swing the doors open.

.oOo.

If Dragon ever regrets one thing, it would be missing his son's childhood. He wasn't one to regret a lot of things, when you were a leader you couldn't afford to think like that. You would go insane before you could accomplish anything.

He's seen broken families. Children forced to works as slaves never getting the opportunity to cry over their dead parents. He's seen and heard things he would long to forget, but he never does forget. So he uses it as a sort of fuel to keep him going, to keep fighting.

Though it forced him to leave his only son, he had to do it. It wasn't optional, this world needed changing and he knew he had the power to do it.

Dragon contemplated bringing his son with him, under the guise of him being a slave that he had found and rescued… but he just couldn't. He wanted to give his son freedom if nothing else, and if he was to give his son _anything_; it would be freedom. It was exactly what they, as revolutionaries, fought for after all.

When he first saw his son's WANTED poster his smooth cold facade almost broke in front of his revolutionaries. His son indeed looked free, and he couldn't help but give a small smile.

He was pulled out of his musings when the door swung open and he looked up and saw Spoo and Whitehall along with another. Dragon stood up swiftly to approach them expecting the unknown person to be a trespasser. However he wasn't expecting what he actually saw, and with one little look, his parental instincts (that he wasn't aware he even had till this point) kicked in.

He strode over and rudely shoved Whitehall out of the way, who grunted and backed up in surrender. He helped his son walk over and into the chair he was previously sitting. Luffy was looking at him with big round questioning eyes as he ordered someone to call one of the doctors and fetch him a damp cloth and a bowl of water.

Luffy looked awful! His eyes were glazed over as he looked up at him, his hair was a mess and his body was covered in grains of sand, blood acting as glue. When what he ordered arrived, he worked on cleaning Luffy's face gently, making sure he wasn't injured or frightened. (Note that the doctor prattled nervously in the background.)

Nothing was said as Dragon silently fussed and cleaned his son. The Revolutionaries were wordlessly shocked at such tenderness and care coming from their leader.

.oOo.

Luffy couldn't stop looking up at the man that was stroking away the blood that was caked on his skin. They didn't talk, they didn't have too. Luffy knew this man was his father; nothing nudged or tickled at his memory when he saw him but he didn't need that reassurance. Sometimes you just knew.

His Father, Dragon, was handsome in a rugged kind of way. He had a long mane of black hair that went down his back that spiked everywhere, and a square jaw and a harsh brow that shadowed his eyes.

Luffy could definitely see the leader in him, even if he was gentle as he washed him. He also had a tattoo; it reminded Luffy of a diamond pattern that sometimes runs on the back of snakes. It was red and it was located on the right side of his face. The X's that went down his cheeks could have been scars. Really, his dad looked _badass, _he thought in awe.

"What happened?" His Father asked quietly as he worked on washing his shoulder, checking for any open wounds underneath the layer of blood.

"I'm not sure," Luffy replied softly, "I don't remember anything; Mr. Spoo had to tell me what my name was."

His father's hand froze as he stiffly glanced at Luffy, then after a second went back to washing him.

"What do you remember?" Dragon inquired calmly his face forming into a blank stare with worry touching his eyes.

"I remember a field of windmills and a hat adjourning a smiley face and a frown face." Luffy squeezed his eyes wiling himself to remember anything else, "Oh, and I think I might have owned a hat at some time…but I…can't remember." Luffy frowned replaying what he said; before adding, "And the ocean is involved in this somehow."

"Well….," his father sighed "you've traveled across the ocean a lot since you turned seventeen." While he was talking he pulled up a chair so he would not have to bend over.

"A field of windmills? That is most likely a memory from your hometown, were you grew up." He paused thinking, then continued, "And that black hat…well, that belonged to someone you saw as a brother…he passed away a little under three weeks ago."

Luffy frowned; he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about this. He never knew this 'brother' it was hard to feel sad about someone he didn't know; though he paid his respects in his mind none the less.

"Why do I travel the ocean?" Luffy asked curiously, he really wanted to know anything he could about his past. His father looked at him for second, and then coming to some kind of conclusion put down the bloodied rag got up and walked to a stack of papers. After shifting through them he grabbed the one he needed and passed it to Luffy.

Luffy stared at the goofy looking kid on the paper. Then to the big **WANTED: Dead or Alive, Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the StrawHat pirates. **He started choking on air when he read the bounty: **$400,000,000!**

The great Straw Hat fainted in shock. Although later he roughly denied anything of the sort happening at all.

* * *

AN/ Not much is known about Dragon, so I hope I did him okay. Sorry if there are any typos...I am only a lowly human. Tell me what you thought! R&R!


	2. Misunderstandings

Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ favorited/ followed this story! I hope the second chapter meets your expectations! There is ALOT of dialogue, but it is important, bare with me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Misunderstandings**

When Luffy awoke, he was surrounded by white walls and beds. _An infirmary;_ his mind supplied, taking in the recognizable equipment surrounding him. Luffy's eyes immediately darted to a man wearing a white lab coat with his back towards him leaning over a patient. He blinked for a second, deciding to ignore the man for the moment, when his head provided him with a recent memory; the malevolent beach and the two men who found him there.

Luffy chewed on his lip thinking. He grew frustrated, when he realized that the _only memories_ he had were _fuzzy_! He remembered meeting the man who was his father but he barely could recall anything else! He could have _screamed_ in frustration.

Luffy's eyes looked back towards the man with his back to him, but the bed held no patient like he originally thought; it was instead covered in papers and folders.

The man was obviously the doctor; he furiously scribbled across a paper taking notes with his tongue sticking out in concentration. As the doctors hand gripped the pen tighter in his haste to get his thoughts down on paper, Luffy's mind brought up an image of _hooves _doing the same thing.

Luffy shook his head in bemusement; '_what an odd thought.' _

Since the doctor looked busy Luffy didn't bother him and instead scrutinized his surroundings. The place had a lot of beds but he was the only one there, actually it was just him and the doctor currently in the room. There were no windows and only one door, though the door was kind of big.

Luffy paused in his inspection when he suddenly felt the strong urge that he should be looking for something, but his mind couldn't supply what. It could be anything really; he gave a small sigh and patted his hair dejectedly.

At his small sigh the doctor turned, then _screamed. _Luffy yelled in surprise, stumbling off the bed while the papers that were in the doctors hand flew all around them. Luffy seemed to bounce back up as soon as he hit the ground, but not expecting such a phenomenon, he flung forward like he was a rubber band and face-planted.

The doctor shrieked again when his body unavoidably made a loud smacking noise. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all, but it could have just been because he was in shock that his body even did something so strange. Propping himself on his elbows he turned his head to look behind him, expecting some type of spongy material lying there; he saw nothing.

"-so, so sorry!" the doctor, meanwhile, was prattling nervously in the fallen boy's ear. Luffy's attention was drawn away from his obscure musings to the doctor in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak when the only door in the room swung open.

A bored looking man with a strange looking dog styled hat on and a mustache, complete with goatee stepped in and surveyed the scene. He took in the doctor hovering nervously over Luffy; who was wearing a confused expression but was relatively unharmed. He quirked a brow before looking at all the papers which were now settling on floor, some still floating in the background.

The doctor opened his mouth; probably to explain what happened, when the dog capped man held up a hand for silence;

"I don't want to know," he deadpanned. The man nodded to Luffy, stared blankly at the doctor, and then turned to leave, moving to close the door as he did so; but right before the door shut he added, "…and stop screaming."

The door shut with an echoing click. Luffy looked curiously at the doctor whose face was red with embarrassment and shame. He let the doctor help him up and gently push him back towards the bed he was previously laying on, but instead of sitting back onto it, Luffy decided to watch as the doctor shuffled around picking up his fallen papers. Judging by the doctors stiff shoulders and darting eyes he didn't appreciate the scrutiny, but the doctor said nothing.

"Why did you scream?" Luffy asked when he couldn't take the quivering mess in front of him anymore. His question surprised the man making him drop all the papers again, Luffy groaned before striding forward and gathering all the papers for him. The doctor flushed, but didn't move to help, but he did answer the question;

"You just…surprised me is all, I wasn't expecting you to be awake." The man answered in a desperate voice, wringing his hands. Luffy gave him a look that was close to disgust and his mouth opened on its own accord;

"That's it? You know, I really hate weaklings." The statement made Luffy stop and widen his eyes slightly. He didn't even notice that the doctor's shoulders slump even more at this admission. The doctor was staring at the floor so didn't notice the big grin that erupted on Luffy's face a moment later. If he had, he might have had a warning for what happened next.

Luffy scooped up the doctor in a bone crushing hug and spun him around while yelling, "I hate weaklings!"

Luffy repeated the phrase over and over again spinning the doctor around. Whenever Luffy took a breath, the ear piercing screeches of the doctor could be heard instead. It made for an unfortunate amount of racket. The room next to the infirmary; the archive room, the man with the dog hat resided and was trying to keep the twitching of his eye under control.

After spinning enough to make him dizzy, Luffy relinquished his hold on the doctor; making him fly into the bed which was covered in all the other folders and documents. The papers flew up and joined the others flying and floating around the room. The doctor didn't even notice as he cowered on the bed scandalized, as Luffy ran drunkenly to the door.

Luffy, ignoring his dizzy vision, threw open the door and shouted at the top of his lungs; "I HATE WEAKLINGS!"

The revolutionaries who were in the hall stared at Luffy's blinding smile with varying degrees of shock, surprise, and confusion. Noticing their looks the suddenly quite Luffy, giggled and slammed the door shut. The revolutionaries exchanged looks as they heard roaring laughter on the other side.

Luffy was collapsed on the ground, at the foot of the door, holding his stomach as tears of laughter streamed down his face. Whenever his laughter seemed to die a little his eyes would brighten like he just remembered what was hilarious in the first place then he would bust up all over again.

It finally quieted down to chuckles when a muffled shout of; "SHUT UP!" could be heard from the room next to them. Luffy swiftly got to his feet and made his way to the mess of papers and the doctor, who was frozen in fear, clutching the bed post. It took longer to get there then it really should have, but whenever Luffy felt the urge to snigger again, he stopped to savor the feeling and clutch his side.

In a decidedly good mood, Luffy crouched down and started picking up papers, humming a tune he'd never heard before, but _must _have known as it came easily past his lips. The thought made him smile widely and he collected the papers with renewed vigor.

After half the papers were collected the doctor seemed to get back his nerve and decided he ought to help, though by the time he pried his fingers off the bed post, Luffy was handing him all the papers. He mumbled his thanks and carried the papers all the way to the other side of the room, and out of harm's way.

"So, what's up with my memory Doc?" Luffy asked, sitting down on a bed and looking eager to get to the bottom of everything. He was ecstatic that he learned a little something about himself, but it was only a small, _tiny_ really, fragment of who he once was. He was enthusiastic to learn everything there was to know about one Monkey D. Luffy.

So far, he hated weaklings. An excellent start…he just hoped the doctor had something good to say.

The doctor straitened his posture at the question and looked Luffy dead in the eye. The sudden change in personality made Luffy blink owlishly, but the boy didn't comment as the doctor explained to him everything; most of it going over his head.

"When you were unconscious I was able to examine you thoroughly," The doctor started his eyes boring into Luffy's as he stated everything like he was stating straight from a report, "I first checked for injuries or lacerations all over your body, you being covered in blood was quite worrying, but none of your skin held any open wounds like we were expecting."

At this point the doctor huffed irritably and let out a quick breath out the nose, "Really, Spoo and Whitehall should _not_ have made you _walk _all the way from the docks, with the possibility of you harboring fatal wounds! It makes me cringe just thinking about it!"

The doctor gestured with his hands wildly as he said this and with each passing second Luffy's grin grew bigger. A little bit of the old doctor shown through then as he eyed the smile warily but continued none the less;

"after we cleaned you up, the only wound you had was some bruising which wrapped around your right bicep," the doctors brow furrowed as he said the next part, "I checked your head and there was no sign of trauma, no bruising, nothing. It could have possibly been a devil fruit, since no mark of injury lies on your skull….,"he trailed off uncertainly, before gaining confidence again and continuing, "The mind is a delicate place; after all, you could have all your memory back in no time. Or you might never...anyways; it really is quite the mystery..."

After he left that statement hang, it was clear that his rope had ended and he slouched in on himself, to turn and shuffle to the left side of the bed nervously. Luffy instead of being affronted by another wimpy display, was instead fascinated by the dynamics of this strange doctor creature.

The doctor tapped a clear bag filled with clear liquid and said quietly; "Exhaustion and dehydration, combined with the shock that you got, is what caused you to faint."

"WHAT!?" Luffy screeched in horror, causing the doctors arms to fly up in alarm. The doctor managed to stop himself from screaming this time, but a little strangled squeak still escaped. Luffy quieted down instantly and hugged himself;

"Fainted?" Luffy asked in a scandalized whisper. The doctor blinked unbelievably at him for a moment before nodding hesitantly. At his nod Luffy groaned in agony and buried his face in a pillow. The doctor patted his back awkwardly;

"No one will think less of you." The doctor comforted him with a bewildered expression on his face; like he couldn't believe his mouth was saying those words. When it became clear Luffy wanted to wallow on his pillow the doctor walked away to organize his now mixed up paper work.

Luffy pouted for a good ten minutes before sitting up again;

"So what's with my memory?" Luffy asked again, the question sounding suspiciously like a whine. The doctor turned in his chair to stare at the black haired boy nervously;

"Did you understand what I said earlier?"

"Yes." Luffy immediately shot back with a blank look.

The doctor nodded; "Ah, that's good. What type of questions did you have then?"

Luffy gave him a dirty look, like whatever just came out of the doctors mouth was a sin. The doctor cringed at the look;

"W-what?" he stuttered, going so far as to pat his face to check if there was something unsatisfactorily lying there. Luffy crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath. The doctor wondered if he should move closer to talk, but liking the two beds between them, stayed put. He needn't bothered anyway since Luffy clarified a moment later;

"I didn't understand it all." Luffy sulked jutting his lip out at the confession. The doctor just stared at Luffy like he'd never quite seen someone like him before.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked, genuinely puzzled by the character that was his leaders son. The boy was like a roller-coaster with his emotions, nothing deterred him. Whatever he felt, he exhibited with raw emotions, and nothing was filtered.

The Doctor was reeling with ideas; he wondered if this was a side effect of the boy's amnesia, but his theories were cut short when Luffy started mumbling, more to himself then the doctor;

"...you weren't supposed to _agree_ with me." He sounded exasperated as he said this, like he couldn't believe the doctor hadn't caught his little white lie. This made the doctor even more confused than before, but he decided to focus on the part he could work with;

"What don't you understand?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and furrowed his brow, unknowingly making him look a lot like his father when the revolutionary leader was dwelling on something difficult. He shrugged again and the look was gone;

"When will I get it back?"

"Your memory?" The doctor asked. Luffy nodded his head enthusiastically, a big grin erupting on his face. The doctor smiled wirily at the boy's sudden enthusiasm;

"That is unknown; we don't know how you lost your memory, so all we can do is wait it out, and see if any memories reveal themselves in the meantime." The doctor said apologetically, knowing how vague and hopeless everything sounded.

Luffy's expression didn't really change through his explanation, and the doctor wondered if he even understood it at all. Was it possible that he had brain damage? The doctor grew concerned and he sat up in his chair and eyed the boy more closely. He observed with a slight appalled expression as the boy picked his nose absently.

Maybe he was just stupid? As soon as the thought flitted through his brain the doctor gasped in horror and jerked his head back and forth like he was expecting Dragon himself to come in and beat him to a pulp for thinking such things. Luffy found his panic and jerky movements comical for some reason and clapped his hands, almost as if he was egging the doctor on.

That was how Dragon found them when he strode through the door; Luffy laughing on an infirmary bed and clapping his hands while his best medical man was having a panic attack in a chair. He paused, not sure how he was supposed perceive this situation, before deciding to just ignore it completely.

"Doctor Pines." He intoned commandingly.

Dr. Pines gave a short surprised scream but stood up immediately and nodded to him respectfully, though the nod was lost as Luffy's and Dragon's eyes were drawn to his bugged out eyes. It gave Luffy an excuse to laugh again.

Dragon eyed Dr. Pines oddly; his look held no suspicion, but it still made the poor doctor break out in a cold sweat. Dragon gestured with his hands for the two of them to speak privately and they moved to leave the room. Luffy looked at them curiously and Dragon waved at him telling him it would only take a second, and he would be back. Shrugging the younger boy relaxed on his bed examining his hands.

"Anything new?" Dragon asked as soon as the infirmary door shut and they had walked a few feet away. The doctor gave a very heavy sigh and yanked on his lab coat;

"I'm not sure." Dr. Pines said tiredly. He apparently said the wrong thing, and he flinched at the glare being sent his way.

"You're not _sure_?" Dragon repeated with a glower. Dr. Pines stuttered and wrung his hands trying and failing to speak three times.

"_Pines._" Dragon growled, clearly having no patience in this matter. Dr. Pines closed his eyes and took two shaky breaths;

"I can't tell if the damage is bad because I have no personality to compare to the one he has _now_." Dr. Pines answered.

Dragon blinked, not expecting the answer he received. If someone who knew Dragon well was there, they would be able to tell that he was uncomfortable with the current subject. As a father he _should _be able to help in this situation, but he didn't know _anything _about his son_; _only what the newspapers told him and as it were, his unspoken dilemma went over Dr. Pines head.

"...how is he acting currently?" Dragon asked

"Unreserved, hyper, childish...yet there were moments when he was serious, harsh and observing," Dr. Pines shrugged slowly, tapping his chin as he said this, before continuing, "I think, his lost memories has made him fall back on a silly, childlike persona."

Dragon nodded troubled by this fact, "What did he do that was serious?"

Dr. Pines flushed in embarrassment but answered resignedly; "He sized me up like one would an enemy, he came to a cruel conclusion, and stated this fact with no remorse."

Recognition shone in Dragons eyes; "I hate weaklings?" Dragon laughed while the doctor whimpered in humiliation. Dragon shook his head;

"That honestly didn't sound very harsh, it was said in a tone of voice that a child would use when he spots an ice cream parlor." Dragon stated disbelieving before pausing and his eyes widening mutely.

Dr. Pines started wringing his hands again and nodded hurriedly; "When he first said it, it was said in a flat serious voice, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he remembered something and started bouncing off the walls in his excitement."

Dragon nodded, understanding, as the doctor unconsciously started rubbing his ribs. Dragon noticed and one side of his lips twitched;

"Hugged you, did he?"

Dr. Pines groaned in response. Dragon chuckled briefly before all signs of amusement left his face once more;

"Well, _you're_ the Doctor...what do you suppose we do?"

Dr. Pines chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully going over everything that had happened. Coming to a decision he nodded and looked Dragon in the eye;

"I suggest you teach him how to behave and act like he would normally, treat him like an adult and hope that these childish tendencies will fade away and he will be back to how he was."

Dragon looked as though he had been slapped. This was either a blessing or a curse; on one hand, he had the chance to actually teach his son. On the other hand, he would never wish for it in these circumstances, when his son was clearly to old for it.

Dragon let out a shaky breath; "I will do whatever I can."

Of course, the doctor's theory ended up being completely wrong, but they didn't have to know that.

* * *

AN/ Misunderstandings are so hilarious sometimes. Well tell me what you liked or hated! R&R!


End file.
